Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Doggett and Reyes spend some quality time together at Christmas, short but sweet.


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Author: Kelly

Rating: U  
Disclaimer: The X Files, John Doggett and Monica Reyes are property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I do not own them.

It's that time of year again, the roads get congested and people's spirits are lifted. It's a time for families and friends, to get together with one another and be with one another even if there are the odd disputes. No one should be alone at Christmas, no matter what the circumstances. However, Special Agent Monica Reyes is lonely on this particular day.

Sitting in front of the television, a cup of tea in one hand and the remote control in the other. Reyes tosses her dark brown hair over one shoulder, she has started to let it grow recently so it will be easier to manage. Sure she has to wear it up most days to work but she doesn't let it bother her. Monica has more important things on her mind right now.

Absently, she starts flicking through the various channels only to find the usual collaboration of rubbish and junk that TV stations find it appropriate to show during the festive period. Mostly it compromises of old sitcoms and cheesy Christmas movies that always need to have a happy ending. Accepting defeat, Monica pulls the large blanket over her some more so it covers her legs and stops skimming when she finds a channel more suitable to her tastes A documentary on Whales. The FBI agent smiles and sinks down lower into her seat, sipping gently at the tea.

There's a low click that comes from the doorway, it is very faint but her training automatically kicks in and Monica tenses up slightly. Her back straightens up but there's another sound, something far more familiar. The front door opens and footsteps echo on the pine floor that was laid down only two weeks ago. With a smile, Monica knows she is safe and smiles at the sound of keys being softly placed on the coffee table. The footsteps approach ever closer. A hand emerges and slowly slides down over Monica's shoulder before giving a reassuring squeeze, she turns round slightly to find herself looking into the gentle eyes of John Doggett who has a gift in his right hand. Monica's eyes are immediately drawn to it but she tries not to let it show.

"I thought you had to work."

John walks round the couch, taking a seat next to her while placing the neatly wrapped present down on the table that stands between them and the television. He turns back to her, offering a lopsided grin. "Skinner let me off early," he replies gently while giving her leg a friendly pat. "Said it was a time for family." He glances to the TV, taking in the programme that he has found her watching but it only reinforces the grin. Monica doesn't fail to catch the look and smiles warmly, her gaze trailing back to the present. John sees this and swoops up the small box, handing it to her. "This is for you Monica," he says gently then points over his shoulder to a larger present her brought in with him. "And that…" John replies while pulling the blanket away carefully from Monica's swollen stomach and placing a hand on it. "Is for when this one arrives."

Sweeping the hair back over her shoulder, Monica places her own hand over his with a smile. "Oh John." She leans forward as best she can. "Merry Christmas John," she whispers before gently pressing her lips against his own and kissing him tenderly. They finally separate and John leans back, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her close with his hand still on her bump. Monica rests her head on his shoulder as they both return their gaze towards the television. "Merry Christmas Monica," John finally responds with a content look on his face.

The Christmas tree at the side of the television comes on activated by the automated timer and casts the room in a soft glow. Monica gets more comfortable and places her other hand on John's knee, the lights of the tree dancing and reflecting on her wedding band.

The End


End file.
